Earendur
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: Ya no recuerdo... el sabor de tus labios.


Howdy 8D!

Traigo un pequeño songfic que espero que les guste -w-

Y... no muy bueno... es decir, es mi primera incursiòn en los songfics ^^U

Asì que me disculpo por la falta de fluidez que tenga D:

Bueno... eso si no escuchan la canciòn traducida XD Que por cierto es Nebel de Rammstein.

Enjoy 8D!

Note: En donde dice "De tan solo pensarlo, poner play a la canciòn ^w^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom y sus personajes son propiedad de Butch Hartman._

* * *

**Earendur**

La joven giró la perilla dorada y helada de una puerta de madera, obscura y pesada.

La otra mano era sostenida por el joven.

La puerta se abre y la doncella vislumbra a mediana luz lo que era el hogar de aquel que cuidaba el imponente faro.

Si bien el risco donde este se levantaba se encontraba alfombrado por una densa y bella capa de hierba, la guarida del cuidador tenía roca obscura en los suelos.

La muchacha suelta de manera imprevista la mano de su dulce acompañante y se abre paso sola en el lugar atraída por la sorpresa.

Su acompañante se tensa ante la acción.

Los ojos de su amada se postraban en cada rincón. Principalmente, en el extraño lecho hecho de paja donde el hombre que había dejado el faro acostumbraba descansar.

El joven entro lentamente al lugar y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, mientras que ella abría la otra puerta del faro; aquella que daba a la parte trasera.

-¿No es un lugar acogedor?- preguntó ella saliendo del faro.

Al instante un viento cálido rozó con delicadeza el risco. El hermoso vestido de la joven fue arrastrado por el viento al igual que su bello cabello.

Cerrando y entreabriendo los ojos, conmovida por lo que ella consideraba una caricia del viento, sonrió.

Ante esta imagen, el joven se estremeció al mirarla.

-Que encantador...-dijo nostálgicamente con una media sonrisa- el sol está muriendo...

Cerró y abrió de nuevo los ojos, pero esta vez no sonrió ante el triste significado de lo que había dicho.

-...Lo hace cada vez que el mar le engulle todo los dìas, pero no importa cuantas veces sean. El lo sigue haciendo de manera solemne...-

Una lagrima cae de sus ojos ante la perseverancia del astro rey.

El joven se estremeciò de nuevo.

-Es triste...-atina a decir por fin el espectador- ... aun tiene la esperanza de que al fin de la jornada su luz prevalesca... Admiro su ciega fe.

Escuchando sus palabras, la muchacha voltea àtonita ante la frialdad que sus labios desbordan, pero sus ojos se tornan vidriosos ante el significado real que el muchacho expresa...

El joven vira el rostro hacia el otro lado. Sabe que hay que hacerse a la cruel realidad pero jamàs podrà combatir el sentimiento que su alma recibe cuando ve sus ojos manchados de miseria por culpa suya.

El frio del dolor ronda su cuerpo, pues frente a sus ojos se encuentra ella.

Ella a quien ama.

La joven que le arrebatò el alma, el corazòn y la cordura.

Esa a la que, al llegar el alba, no querrà separerse de ella.

De tan solo pensarlo...

Un dolor físico agudo recorrió su cuerpo desde su columna.

Quiero verle una vez màs en su banal estallido de fulgores...-susurra molesta la joven con enfasis en la palabra "banal" comenzando a caminar.

El joven reacciòna dolido ante las consecuencias de sus palabras y toma una de sus manos, jalando todo su cuerpo hacia èl.

-No te vayas...-gime dolorosamente a punto de derrumbarse mientras la abraza fuertemente...-No ahora que aùn hay tiempo...

_Sie stehen eng umschlungen_

Su corazón sorprendido por el acercamiento, se acelera.

_ein fleischgemisch so reich an tagen_

En el silencio, entre sus brazos, el momento se esta marcando en la memoria por el sonido del mar estrellándose contra las rocas.

_wo das meer das land berührt_

Un fuerte dolor le surge en el pecho y sus violáceos ojos se hacen acuosos. No puede soportarlo.

_will sie ihm die wahrheit sagen_

Es un tormento. La sangre se hiela y se queda en el corazón. La presión de las palabras es la causa del espasmo. Desean salir...

_Doch ihre worte frisst der wind_

No ha tenido el valor. No hay suficiente en este mundo para hacerlo...

_wo das meer zu ende ist _

_hält sie zitternd seine hand_

Puede sentir como el pecho de él se quiebra al igual que el suyo al hacerlo.

_und hat ihn auf die stirn geküsst _

Sus labios, antes tibios, se estamparon lentamente. Ella sabe que él tiene miedo...

La Luna ha salido hace mucho y ella y las estrellas les contemplan amargamente.

El joven y ella se han recostado en la cama de paja.

Pasando el tiempo uno al lado del otro...

Pensando friamente lo que ocurrira cuando amanezca.

El silencio oprime la atmosfera.

_Sie trägt den abend in der brust_

Paciente escucha atenta el sonido del mar.

und weiss dass sie verleben muss

El recuerdo hace que el dolor vuelva.

sie legt den kopf in seinen schoss

Escucha su corazón y siente su calor. Aprieta las ropas de él al recordar...

_und bittet einen letzten kuss_

El pasa una mano por su cabello y levanta su terso rostro...

_Und dann hat er sie geküsst_

_wo das meer zu ende ist_

_ihre lippen schwach und blaß_

_und seine augen werden naß (bis)_

Ella no lo ha resistido. Sus lágrimas brotan.

El sentimiento de dolor nace puro de ellas.

¿Puedes oírlas lamentándose?

Mirándole él a los ojos, reconoce el dolo en ellos...

_Und dann hat er sie geküsst_

_wo das meer zu ende ist_

_ihre lippen schwach und blaß_

_und seine augen werden naß (bis)_

El dolor se intensifica.

Las lagrimas aumentan.

Ella lo acerca en un intento de cesar la agonìa

Pero el amanecer ha llegado...

Èl tiene que marcharse. He aquì el ùltimo beso...

_Der letzte kuss_

_ist so lang her _

_der letzte kuss_

_er erinnert sich nicht mehr..._

**Fin**

* * *

**Earendur:**_ Literalmente significa " marinero" u "hombre que sigue estrellas". Palabra Quenya. ( Señor de Los Anillos)_

* * *


End file.
